Mission sacrificielle
by MoOonshine
Summary: I'm back ! Cadeau de Noël en retard, mais cadeau de Noël tout de même. Destiel. Genre : lemon.  Castiel apparaît au beau milieu de la chambre d'hôtel de Dean pour effectuer une mission quelque peu particulière.


Bon, alors me revoilà après une longue absence pour un petit one-shot. Cette fic fait partie d'un challenge "lemons" que je me suis lancée, sur le thème "X/Y ou Y/X ?" Alors la prochaine fic portant sur ce challenge sera un Castie/Dean, puisque celle-ci est une Dean/CastieL.

Merci à SaraTheBest pour avoir accepté de me bêta.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean attrapa sa quatrième bouteille de bière et l'ouvrit.

-Tu bois trop, Dean.

Il sursauta, manquant de renverser sa bière, et se tourna vers Castiel, près de la fenêtre, qui l'observait. L'ange s'avança vers lui et lui prit la canette des mains. Il la posa sur la table.

-Castiel, tu ne vas pas me priver d'alcool en plus de sexe.

L'ange inclina la tête.

-Je ne cherche pas à te priver de quoique ce soit, Dean.

-Non, c'est sur. N'empêche, je peux pas ramener une fille ici vu qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu débarques. Et tu me vois, moi occupé avec la fille et toi dans mon champ de vision ? Non, merci.

Il attrapa sa bouteille et but une gorgée. L'ange continuait de le regarder faire, trop fatigué pour le réprimander à nouveau.

-Castiel, t'es vierge, non ?

Il ancra alors ses yeux dans ceux de son protégé, cherchant à savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs, mais là, toi... faut croire que je fais une exception. Je suis sûr que coucher avec toi, ça doit être comme atteindre le septième ciel.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Castiel, sa bouche près de ses lèvres.

-Et putain, qu'est-ce que j'en ai rêvé !

Son souffle se mêla à celui de Castiel qui ne bougea pas.

-Tu sens l'alcool, Dean.

-Normal, j'en ai bu.

Il se rapprocha encore, fit reculer Castiel contre le mur et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'ange.

-Tu ne me repousses pas ? demanda-t-il, encore plus près de ses lèvres.

-Il n'y a rien à repousser, Dean.

-Oh, dans ce cas.

Dean se saisit des lèvres de Castiel et l'embrassa, puis il recula un peu.

-Et là, toujours rien à repousser ?

-Tu vas t'en vouloir, Dean. Demain tu culpabiliseras.

-Laisse demain où il est. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer les plaisirs de la chair.

-Dean, il est temps que tu arrêtes. Tu es ivre.

-Non, je ne suis pas ivre avec trois bières et demie, moi.

-L'alcool parle à ta place. Je te connais, demain tu le regretteras.

-Jusqu'où je peux aller sans que tu me dises rien ?

-Dean, écoute moi, s'il te plaît. Si tu veux une relation physique alors sors, trouve une fille et reviens avec elle au motel. Je te promets de ne pas revenir avant demain.

-Non, Cas. Ca marche pas comme ça. Là c'est de toi dont j'ai envie. Et, à moins que tu m'en colles une, je suis bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Castiel et il le débarrassa de son trench-coat.

-Tu sais que je trouve ce truc horrible ?

Il le poussa sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus de lui et lui enleva sa cravate.

-Dean, est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je crois que dans une situation normale, ce serait à moi de poser cette question.

Castiel caressa sa joue dans un geste étonnamment tendre.

-Tu ne vas pas te le reprocher demain, Dean ?

-Je rêve ou notre petit ange ne repousse pas mes avances ? Tu n'as rien contre une partie de jambes en l'air, je me trompe ?

-Dean, si tu as besoin d'une étreinte physique pour aller mieux...

-Attends, là il est pas question d'étreinte mais de sexe. Je voudrais te montrer ce que ça signifie. Parce que c'est vraiment pas juste qu'un beau mec comme toi n'y ait jamais gouté.

-Dean...

Mais le chasseur ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Puis ses mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise et la jetèrent loin d'eux.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

-J'en ai une idée, oui.

-Et ça te gêne pas ?

-C'est ta façon d'aimer Dean. Et puis, pour tout te dire, non ça ne me gêne pas.

-Mais t'es pas censé être, je sais pas, une créature vierge et pure ?

-Et si c'était le cas, tu t'arrêterais là ? Non, Dean, tu continuerais.

Dean recula.

-Peut être que l'Enfer m'a vraiment corrompu.

Castiel se redressa à moitié.

-L'Enfer ne t'a pas corrompu. La partie de toi qui avait sombré a été purifiée.

-Par toi ?

-J'ai suivi mes ordres.

-Tu ne devais pas me laisser devenir un monstre. Mais là, tu es prêt à me laisser te violer.

Castiel inclina la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas me violer, Dean.

-Et qu'en pense ce type ?

La main de Dean caressait la peau dénudée de Castiel. L'ange ferma les yeux.

-Il... n'est plus parmi nous.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

-Ce n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un corps. Il ne t'empêchera donc pas d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel.

-Et toi ?

La main de Castiel caressa la joue de Dean, puis il hocha la tête. Il se recoucha sur le lit.

-Fais-le.

-Donc, il y aura pas de problème?

-Tu n'auras aucun problème.

-Dieu laisse ses anges se faire dépuceler sans intervenir ?

-Dieu a des desseins plus grands que de nous empêcher de nous aimer.

Dean sourit.

-Tu sais qu'on a jamais parlé d'amour. Mais de sexe, et c'est pas la même chose.

-Peut être pour toi.

-Tu veux dire quoi ? Demanda Dean en se débarrassant de ses vêtements.

-Les anges sont des créatures d'amour. Et j'ai de l'amour pour toi.

Les mains de Dean s'attaquèrent aux vêtements de Castiel et l'en débarrassa rapidement.

-Moi, j'ai surtout envie de toi.

Il sourit en admirant le corps nu de l'ange.

Il avait raison, Cas était vraiment magnifique.

Ou peut être était-ce le gars qu'il possédait ?

Mais non, c'était bien Castiel.

Aucun humain ne pouvait dégager une telle aura.

Aucun homme ne pouvait tant l'attirer.

L'ange était prêt à le laisser le pervertir, le souiller.

Et lui n'attendait que ça.

Castiel avait raison. Il aurait surement des remords demain, mais là, il s'en foutait.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était l'ange allongé sur le lit de ce motel sordide.

Nu. Sous lui.

Un ange qui lui était soumis, pour une raison que Dean ne comprenait pas.

Le chasseur fit courir ses lèvres à la base de la nuque de Castiel.

-Cas, Cas, Cas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu te laisses faire sans te défendre ? Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas pour ce que j'ose te faire ?

-Tu es un être important Dean. Ta vie doit être préservée.

-Donc tu n'attaqueras pas ?

-Non, et je n'en ai pas envie.

-Donc, tu veux dire que tu acceptes que je te fasse tout ce que je veux... que je te domine, que tu me sois soumis.

La main de Dean remonta le long de la cuisse de Castiel.

-En fait tu es un petit pervers.

Castiel inclina la tête, mais Dean décida qu'ils avaient passé trop de temps à bavarder. Il fondit sur les lèvres de Castiel qu'il saisit avec violence. Sa langue força l'accès à sa bouche.

Et ce fut lui qui domina tout le baiser.

Castiel ne bougea pas, se contentant de laisser passer un gémissement quand la main de Dean remontait trop haut sur ses cuisses.

Il tenta de stopper la main de Dean mais le chasseur se saisit de son poignet et lui remonta au-dessus de la tête.

Il enserra ses mains dans une des siennes, tandis que l'autre était occupée à caresser Castiel.

-Hé, hé ! Bouge pas !

Dean retourna Castiel contre le matelas, et amena sa bouche près de l'oreille de l'ange.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me frapper ? Parce que maintenant, il est trop tard pour reculer, mon ange.

Il mordit la peau du cou de Castiel. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de l'ange et les releva.

Dean caressait l'entrée de la créature céleste du bout des doigts.

-Dis voir, les anges ne peuvent pas ressentir de douleur physique, n'est-ce pas ?

Son doigt appuya pour entrer puis ressortit aussitôt.

-Moins fort que les humains.

-Oh, dans ce cas. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Il se plaça derrière Castiel et le pénétra en grognant. Il sourit en sentant l'ange frissonner et se tendre sous lui.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Castiel, les attirant brusquement à lui.

Il grogna de satisfaction en accélérant ses coups de butoir.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la poitrine de son protecteur, le griffant pour l'attirer encore plus à lui.

Dean sembla satisfait du changement de position, ses lèvres se perdirent dans le cou de l'ange, embrassant la peau, la léchant, la suçant, la marquant, la mordant.

Castiel laissa s'échapper un long gémissement lorsque la main de Dean se saisit de son sexe. Le chasseur saisit de nouveau violemment les hanches pour les attirer à lui.

Il se demanda un instant si les anges pouvaient avoir des bleus mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, seul son plaisir comptait.

Il allait bientôt venir.

D'une pression de la main sur la nuque, il força Castiel à poser ses avant-bras sur les draps. Il se retrouva ainsi à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Dean s'enfonça plus profondément encore en l'ange, agrippant ses hanches pour le tirer à lui.

Il se répandit en grognant..

Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il agrippa Castiel par la nuque et l'attira à ses lèvres afin d'y poser durement les siennes, avant de le relâcher, pantelant.

Castiel resta un moment immobile, puis voyant que Dean ne comptait plus bouger, fit un geste de la main. Ses vêtements s'ajustèrent sur lui et il se tourna à nouveau vers son protégé.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, s'étant même endormi, épuisé par l'alcool et par le sexe.

Castiel disparut sans un regard pour le chasseur.

Dean allait bien. Sa mission était exécutée.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit cadeau de Noël un peu en retard.

Bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous et à la prochaine fois, Moon.


End file.
